


Loser

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae and Daesung discuss their scenes from the comeback video Loser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

Daesung just arrived to the set of Big Bang’s new music video Loser armed with 4 hours of sleep and a large coffee to keep him going. Though the band just wrapped up their Japan Dome Tour X they haven’t been or performed within Korea for almost 6 months to a year, now was time to make their comeback. Having such a big project like MADE meant that with each release the band would be promoting throughout Korea for the next several months giving their fans some much needed interaction. Daesung was more than happy to get back to the VIPs and show everyone the new music they had to showcase. 

Having little to no sleep wasn’t something that Daesung was strangers with, though with the video shot in front of him he knows exhaustion is only the first step. The band had gotten together with the director of the video a couple weeks ago to get a lay out of the story and what they wanted to portray in the video. They all decided to take certain things about themselves that they weren’t necessarily embarrassed by or thought made them weak but what others might see as weakness and therefor make them losers. It’s been a thought in the back of their heads since the song was cut about 3 months ago giving them all ample time to figure out what they would like to portray in the video. For the other members the task may have seem silly or perhaps they weren’t going to put a lot of effort into their characters, however for Daesung he knew the importance of this task. 

Filming in Los Angeles also gave them a bit of privacy so they can film in relative peace without fear of getting mobbed by fans, or worse the press. Daesung was thankful for this for the characteristic he decided to portray was a little daunting and he was quite honestly afraid of his scenes, so much so that he decided to keep what he was doing a secret. Both Seunghyun and Seungri have decided to go with a love aspect with either being cheated on or whatever Seunghyun is going with, he thinks it might be losing his money, lively hood and love but he’s not really certain. As for the leader his storyline, to him, seems like him losing touch with reality and losing everything he’s built in the industry and being left with nothing and no recognition, something Daesung thinks steams from his Heatbreaker days and how the accusations still haunt him to this day. 

Then there’s Youngbae. Daesung has no idea what his story line or his characteristics will be because his hyung has refused to tell him anything about his part. Perhaps it was just because Daesung wasn’t reviling his own part but it’s not like there are tons of things that Youngbae doesn’t like about himself or that other people in the world do either, I mean come on the man was walking perfection if you asked Daesung. Now having Tae be mysterious or secretive wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, Daesung remembers when the elder asked him out he was so quiet and withdrawn that Daesung was sure he was going to tell him to never talk to him again with the silent treatment he received for months before the actual proposal of going to get food but “just us.” So Daesung was content to wait for Tae to talk to him and explain things as he always did sooner or later and well let’s just say the last time Tae was this cryptic things ended far better than Daesung could of ever imagined. 

As fate would have it Youngbae and Daesung were to be the last filmed for the video and therefore the waiting and anticipation was driving Daesung crazy. 

“Come on hyung tell me!!!!” Daesung was at the end of his rope, I mean what Bae could possibly have to hide such a thing from him, unless it wasn’t good… 

“Patience Dae, you’ll see soon enough.” And with that Bae walked away to get his hair and makeup done by the nonnas. 

Apparently fate hated Daesung as with complications and delays they were forced to do Bae’s shoot tomorrow since they had run out of daylight. That just left him, since his scenes were to be during the night away, and if he was being honest with himself he would of really had rather went last or at least at a different time than the other guys as they were all sitting around waiting for him to unveil his part in the video.

“Cut, great job Daesung! Alright everyone that’s a wrap for today we’ll see you all tomorrow bright and early.” As the crew around them started to get everything packed away for the night the rest of Big Band wandered over to where Daesung was just standing waiting for the comments and what not that he was sure to come. He was sure what was going to happen but he sure as hell didn’t think that Youngbae would run over to him as soon as he was cleared to and envelop him in a huge hug crying his heart out. Daesung thought that the rest of the band might have figured out what he was trying to say in his scenes but he never dreamed that it would have turned into Bae being an uncontrollable mess of tears. 

“Bae relax I’m ok it wasn’t real ya know just stage makeup and what not!” doing his best to calm Youngbae down while hugging him close and comforting his boyfriend in the best way he knew how, running his hands through his hair from front to back. 

“You know you will always belong with us Daesunggie. Just because you may not have the same style in clothes or music doesn’t mean you are any less a part of this group and a vital one at that. I hope you never lose sight of the fact that we need you and that we would never allow anyone to make you leave or kick you out.” 

It was Jiyong who spoke and right away hit the nail on the head. It was Daesung’s biggest fear, that he just didn’t belong no matter how hard he tried he would never be cool or have the swag the other members had. He always felt like he was the one holding them back to go into a direction they all wanted to but maybe hadn’t because of Daesung’s inability to portray such an image. 

“Never…need you...don’t leave me!” It was Youngbae’s sputtering between sobs that brought Daesung back to reality and knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

“I’ll never leave you I promise,” Laying a sweet tender kiss against Bae’s temple, “I’m home why would I ever want to leave.” 

“Love you, Dae.”

“And I love you Bae Bae. Just one thing… will you just tell me about your scene already haven’t we already had enough drama for one video shot?” 

It was Youngbae’s laugh that brought everything back together and brought all the members into a group hug like one they haven’t shared for quite a while.

Sure it may be a comeback for the fans and sure they will be super busy and sleep will be lost, but underneath It all it’ll be a chance for the band to really reconnect and remember that beyond record sales, possible scandals, and whatever else the world will throw at them, that deep down its about them, about them being MADE into the men they are today, and Daesung for one wouldn’t trade that for anything in the whole world even for a place where he felt he fit in at all times.


End file.
